Soundwave (TF2017)
Soundwave from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Soundwave is one of Megatron's most reliable troops, and he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in the Decepticon upper command structure. Though "only" Communications Officer, Soundwave stands at Megatron's side as a confidant, comparable in rank to Starscream and Shockwave. Though stoic and possessed of little outward personality (aside from the occassional moment), Soundwave is not without drives: he has worked hard to get where he is, and he guards his place in the Decepticon hierarchy fiercely. On top of hearing all in his role as Communications Officer and Decepticon spy-master, he is actually capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding the electrical impulses that carry "thoughts" in both organics and Cybertronians, and he will not hesitate to use what he learns as blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. As such, Soundwave is not popular among the rank-and-file Decepticons, who see him as a two-faced snake and wouldn't mind abandoning him on the battlefield—if they thought Megatron would let them get away with it. Soundwave commands an ever-growing legion of cassette troops to carry out tasks big and small. Stored within his signature chest compartment and called forth on Soundwave's whim with a push of a button, these miniature menaces are most commonly employed as spies for either the Decepticon cause or Soundwave's personal objectives, but are just as effective as warriors. History Arc 1 Millions of years ago, Soundwave was one of the first members of the Decepticons; after sowing discontent among the masses, he, Megatron and Ravage began the war that would tear the planet itself out of its orbit. The Decepticons, including Soundwave, attempted to hijack the Ark four million years ago, only to fail and fall into stasis lock for four million years. |The Beginning| Soon after, Soundwave participated in a raid on Harrison Nuclear Power Plant, and after helping the Decepticons make off with large chunks of its machinery, helped use their bounty to build a new headquarters atop a cliffside. |Power Play| After returning from S. Witwicky Auto Repairs & Tow Service with Sparkplug Witwicky, a human the Decepticons kidnapped to help them convert human fuel to Transformer fuel, the Decepticons' headquarters were infiltrated by a rescue party of Gears and the human superhero w:c:Marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-92174)Spider-Man. While Spider-Man caused a diversion in front of Soundwave, Gears was able to suckerpunch him. |Prisoner of War| At some point, Soundwave devised a means to develop a crude fuel out of electric power. The Decepticons staged an attack on Sherman Dam to put Soundwave's formula to use, and the communications expert oversaw the production and extraction of the fuel while others prevented the Autobots from interfering. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Due to Sparkplug's efforts during his kidnapping, the Decepticons were able to refuel, and Soundwave and his comrades attacked the Autobots. However, Sparkplug had poisoned the fuel, and Soundwave shorted out along with the others. As Soundwave lay deactivated, it was only the surprise arrival of Shockwave that turned the tide. |The Last Stand| Shockwave assumed command, and immediately began restoring Soundwave and the other poisoned Decepticons. Soundwave was ordered to prepare the bodies of the fallen Autobots to serve as spare parts for Shockwave's new army of Decepticons. |The New Order| Megatron objected to this new order and rebelled, but Shockwave quelled him quickly, and paraded Megatron's broken body in front of Soundwave and his peers as a warning to those who would cross him. |The Worst of Two Evils| Under Shockwave's command, Soundwave installed a thermo-nuclear bomb into the Guardian droid that guarded the Ark, programming it to detonate should any surviving Autobots or traitorous Decepticons turn on Shockwave. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Soundwave then infiltrated the Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One by having a hapless worker bring him inside in his tape deck mode. Once he had breached the facility's defense systems, Soundwave attacked and secured the plant for Decepticon use. |Warrior School| Despite the human slave-workers under his command not being as efficient as he had hoped, Soundwave prepared an assembly line to Shockwave's specifications. |Repeat Performance| The plant's facilities were used to create the Constructicons, who built a massive radio dish that Soundwave used to beam a message back to Cybertron. However, the radio dish was destroyed when Soundwave was defeated by Huffer and the human trucker Bomber Bill. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| After Soundwave had returned to the Harrison Nuclear Power Plant, Shockwave had him search the facilities for any proof that the Autobots were spying on them; he had deduced that their continued interference was more than just coincidence. Sure enough, Soundwave discovered that the plant's phones had been tapped, and through them the Autobots had been eavesdropping on the Decepticons' plans. Shockwave then had Soundwave build a false head for Optimus Prime, one which would control the Autobot leader's body for the Decepticons. After the Autobots were made to believe that the real head would be dumped into a nearby swamp, they came to put the false head onto Prime's body, which immediately turned on them. Soundwave and the other Decepticon troops then joined in pulverizing the Autobot forces. Their rampage came to a halt when Buster had Jetfire bring the real head out to the battlefield, and it was swapped out with the duplicate without anyone noticing. Optimus Prime, once again whole, turned on the Decepticons and beat them all back single handedly. |Prime Time| Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Communications Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons